staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3464; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3465; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kopciuszek - Zamach stanu odc. 23; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Grypa; program dla dzieci 09:10 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Chipsy; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bob Budowniczy - Dwie koparki; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Papirus - Drzewo Iszed ; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 119; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Bao-Bab, czyli zielono mi - Punkt G 11:20 Podróżnik - Madera 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania odc.887; telenowela TVP 12:50 Letni seans filmowy - Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11 - Bez przydziału; serial TVP 14:15 Moje smakołyki - Sinolda w Grecji (There's No Food Like My Food. Sinolda in Greece); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 15:25 Klan odc.1276; telenowela TVP 15:55 Tygrysy Europy - Serce nie sługa; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3466; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3467; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Opowieść wigilijna; serial TVP; 19:00 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Na tropie skarbów kraj prod.Polska (1989) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Maurycy i Hawranek - Piąta klepka; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1989) 19:15 Świnka Peppa - W ogródku; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Dwa oblicza śmierci; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 21:55 David Nolande cz.6; serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 22:50 Teleexpress nocą 23:05 Bez pardonu III - Ostatni Waltz; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:55 Dobre, bo polskie - Kobra: Przecież ty nie żyjesz; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1977) 01:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - Numer IB 2968; serial TVP 01:25 Dobre, bo polskie - Skarb trzech łotrów 02:30 Dobre, bo polskie - Jak zrobić coś z niczego - spotkanie z Adamem Słodowym - Praca. Technika - Mój mały samochodzik; magazyn 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:10 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 2 ( 27); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 3 (28); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Hydronauci - Odc 3/26 Gdzie jest woda?; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc.13 - Wypadek; serial TVP kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989) 08:00 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 11 Zacisnąć zęby kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:40 10:45 Święta wojna - Fałszywe pieniądze; serial TVP 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 34; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - Nauka latania; serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:35 Klinika pod kangurem odc. 13/25; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Australia, USA (2002) 13:00 Raj na ziemi - Georgia Południowa - raj skuty lodem - odc. 23; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:00 Dubidu ; quiz muzyczny 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - Upadły anioł; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Flipper - Poszukiwacze skarbów; serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - Dzień i noc; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Tylko mój; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Golf Pro Tour - odc. 6 18:38 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Puchar UEFA-kwalifikacje Dnipr Dniepropietrowski - GKS Bełchatów 21:20 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (13); widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:40 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:05 Podróż w czasie - Wyprawy krzyżowe odc.3; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:55 Sublokator; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966) 01:25 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Na żywioł - Ziemia cz.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 "Mały Brat" - Karol de Foucauld; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dzika Polska - Ukochana wataha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Punkt widzenia - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 XXIII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2007 - (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 857* - Nagroda; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1270; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 15; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (52); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn 15:00 Nasza Misja - Wojsko Polskie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Ten straszny Estreicher; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Na żywioł - Ziemia cz.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Niemiecki terier myśliwski odc.56; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Rozmowa z ... Januszem Ciskiem (Święto Wojska Polskiego); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 "Mały Brat" - Karol de Foucauld; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Być jak ptak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Punkt widzenia - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Łowy, konie i powozy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 857* - Nagroda; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Imieniny Tutka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:12 Klan - odc. 1270; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 W stronę świata - odc. 8* Alicja Zarin; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Niech żyje bal - największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Podróżnik - Alzacki szlak winny 23:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę mieć więcej czasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Punkt widzenia - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 857* - Nagroda; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Imieniny Tutka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1270; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 W stronę świata - odc. 8* Alicja Zarin; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Niech żyje bal - największe przeboje Maryli Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Czy mogę mieć więcej czasu?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Świętokrzyski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ratownicy.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (344) - rozrywka 06:45 Sekret Laury (134) - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV market 08:00 Wielka wygrana (72) - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie (49) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 09:30 Daleko od noszy (102) - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 10:00 Czarodziejki (38) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2000 11:00 Dotyk anioła (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 12:00 Pensjonat pod Różą 3 (38) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (157) - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Miodowe lata 4 (61) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 14:45 Benny Hill (36) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza (58) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Daleko od noszy (103) - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 17:00 Polska Wielka Brytania - siatkówka 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (59) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20:00 Skazany na śmierć (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 21:00 Skazany na śmierć (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 Studio Lotto 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (19/23) - serial kryminalny, USA/Kanada 2005 23:00 Drakula (2/2) - horror, Włochy 2002 00:45 Dziewczyny w bikini (414) - quiz 01:45 Nocne randki (148) - rozrywka 05:00 Music Spot (122) - rozrywka TVN 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość 2 (15/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 07:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 08:05 Szymon Majewski Show - rozrywka 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej interaktywny 10:05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej interaktywny 11:05 Telesklep 11:55 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 12:25 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Na Wspólnej (788) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:30 Na Wspólnej (789) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:55 Na Wspólnej (790) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:20 Pogoda na miłość 2 (16/23) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2004 15:20 Prawo pożądania (130/143) - telenowela, Kolumbia 2005 16:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Pogoda 19:40 Sport 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 Prawdziwe historie: Dla dobra dziecka - film obyczajowy, USA 1990 22:15 Magda M. 4 (49) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 23:15 Magda M. 4 (50) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 00:15 Kryminalni 6 (70) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 01:15 Kryminalni 6 (71) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 02:10 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03:10 Telesklep 04:20 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 06:10 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:40 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Nie ma sprawy - serial sensacyjny 11:05 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:05 Telesklep 14:10 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 15:10 Nikita - serial sensacyjny 17:10 Wyścig po kasę - serial sensacyjny 19:10 Życie na fali (15/24) - serial sensacyjny 20:10 Efekt Zero - film sensacyjny 22:30 Bez śladu (10/24) - serial sensacyjny 23:30 Projekt plaża - extra - magazyn 00:05 Wąż i tęcza - horror TV 4 05:45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Monster Warriors (17) - serial przygodowy 09:00 TiVi Sekcja - talk-show 10:00 Saint-Tropez (18) - serial obyczajowy 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 (38) - serial obyczajowy 12:05 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:30 Arabela (7) - serial familijny 16:10 Beverly Hills 90210 (39) - serial obyczajowy 17:10 Tok2Szok - program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 18:10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 18:50 Saint-Tropez (19) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Kameleon (20) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Wiek zdrady - film kostiumowy 23:00 The Beach Boys - rodzinny interes - dramat biograficzny 00:50 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:15 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 06:45 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 08:35 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:30 Francja od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:45 Telezakupy 14:20 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 14:45 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:15 Łowca - serial sensacyjny 16:05 Bajka za bajką - serial animowany 16:40 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Zew krwi - serial przygodowy 18:30 Andromeda - serial science fiction 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Trudna decyzja - serial sensacyjny 22:10 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 23:25 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mulatka - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Fale miłości - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:08 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:07 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 22:46 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Ostatnie dni sław - Edith Piaff, odc. 7 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Ostatnie dni sław - Edith Piaff, odc. 7 (Final Days of an Icon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnice Rosji - Ostatnie kuszenie Gawryły; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Hurricane Festival 2005 - David Bowie (David Bowie); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Franz Ferdinand (Franz Ferdinand); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Maxim Vengerov - Spełnione marzenie (Maxim Vengerov - Living the Dream); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Niech gra muzyka; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Reporterzy (Reporters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Cwał; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Bartosz Obuchowicz, Maja Komorowska, Andrzej Szenajch, Karolina Wajda - Nowakowska, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Adamczyk, Sławomira Łozińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 KFPP Opole - '91 - Delator; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Koncert kameralny Jadwigi Rappe i Ewy Pobłockiej; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Strefa sztuki - Klasycyzm Królestwa Kongresowego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Strefa sztuki - Kolekcjoner - miłośnik sztuki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Urocza katastrofa. Babilon (Sweet Disaster. Babylon); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ada Rusowicz. Niebiesko - Czarni. Pochwała śpiewania; widowisko artystyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Muzyka na koniec - Orkiestra Ósmego Dnia; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Charakter; film fabularny kraj prod.Holandia, Belgia (1997); reż.:Mike van Diem; wyk.:Jan Decleir, Fedja van Huet, Victor Löw; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Martin Scorsese - Emocje poprzez muzykę; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Paweł Dudziński - Sztuka i rytuał; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Cienie zapomnianych przodków (Tieni zabytych predkow); dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1964); reż.:Siergiej Paradżanow; wyk.:Iwan Nikołajczuk, Larisa Kadacznikowa, Tatiana Biestajewa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Noc z Lou Reedem (A Night with Lou Reed); koncert kraj prod.USA (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 10:00 Kontrowersje - PRL kontratakuje; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Generał Grot - Rowecki; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zakręty dziejów - Bitwa Warszawska 1920 r.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Wojna na górze; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 18; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Siła bezsilnych - Mord w Kielcach; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Bitwa o wszystko; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 18; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski - Wrocław 2007; STEREO 12:40 Tottenham TV - Sunderland - Tottenham; STEREO 14:20 Tottenham TV - magazyn; STEREO 15:20 Liga Mistrzów - Steaua Bukareszt - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 17:15 Gwiazdy wielkiego sportu - Jesse Owens; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Puchar UEFA - kwalifikacje Dnipro Dniepropietrowski - Bełchatow; STEREO 21:30 Jazda Nowej Generacji; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Z archiwum TVP - Polscy bokserzy; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Puchar UEFA - kwalifikacje Dnipr0 Dniepropietrowski - Bełchatow; STEREO 01:15 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 06.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 103) serial animowany 06.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 104) serial animowany 06.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 1) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 26) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 11) serial animowany 07.05 Krecik (odc. 4) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 10) serial animowany 07.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 10) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 84) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Tomek i przyjaciele 08.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 9) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 4) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 26) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 70) serial animowany 09.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 51) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 21) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 45) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 20) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 64) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 9) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 6) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 83) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 46) serial animowany 11.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 8) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 3) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 25) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 28) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 44) serial animowany 12.55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 5) serial animowany 13.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 19) serial animowany 13.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 20) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 12) serial animowany 14.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 100) serial animowany 14.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 101) serial animowany 14.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 102) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 25) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 10) serial animowany 15.05 Krecik (odc. 3) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 9) serial animowany 15.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 9) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 69) serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 50) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 20) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 44) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 19) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 63) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 8) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 5) serial animowany 18.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 29) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 45) serial animowany 18.55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 6) serial animowany 19.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 21) serial animowany 19.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 22) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 13) serial animowany AXN Sci-Fi 12.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 14) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 13.00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (odc. 3) serial SF wyk. Jolene Blalock, John Billingsley, Scott Bakula, Dominic Keating 14.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar (odc. 3) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd, Cleavant Derricks 15.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 16.00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 (odc. 6) serial SF wyk. John Shea, Victoria Pratt, Forbes March, Lauren Lee Smith 17.00 Lexx 4 (odc. 14) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Nigel Bennett, Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli 18.00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (odc. 3) serial SF wyk. Jolene Blalock, John Billingsley, Scott Bakula, Dominic Keating 19.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar (odc. 3) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd, Cleavant Derricks 20.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 (odc. 15) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 21.00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 (odc. 6) serial SF wyk. John Shea, Victoria Pratt, Forbes March, Lauren Lee Smith 22.00 Martwa strefa (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Nicole de Boer, Chris Bruno, John L. Adams 23.00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 (odc. 4) serial SF wyk. Jolene Blalock, John Billingsley, Scott Bakula, Dominic Keating 00.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar (odc. 4) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd, Cleavant Derricks 01.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 (odc. 16) serial SF wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis 02.00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 (odc. 7) serial SF wyk. John Shea, Victoria Pratt, Forbes March, Lauren Lee Smith Hallmark 06:00 Najważniejszy egzamin - dramat obyczajowy 08:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 09:00 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu - film obyczajowy 11:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 12:00 Ukochana z s±siedztwa - komedia 14:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 29 15:00 Ba¶nie z tysi±ca i jednej nocy - ba¶ń filmowa odc. 2-ost. 17:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 29 19:00 Ba¶nie z tysi±ca i jednej nocy - ba¶ń filmowa odc. 2-ost. 21:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 8 22:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 9 23:00 Najmłodszy ojciec chrzestny - dramat kryminalny odc. 1/2 01:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 8 02:00 Wydział kryminalny - serial kryminalny odc. 9 03:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 04:00 Najważniejszy egzamin - dramat obyczajowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku